Japaland
Japaland is a small territory dependent to New North Etana. It self-governs, but it has no representative in the South Pole Council. Most of the population speaks two languages - Japanese and USA English. Law is a bit different here. For example, the governor of Japaland must be born in Japaland, and speak both Japanese (a rumoured Human language) and English perfectly. Currently, Mikishinai Katoni is the ruler. History The first penguins to speak Japanese were ninjas from the Dojo in Club Penguin. They taught it to students. Some of them resigned from the course, and went away, to Antarctica. They spread among all grounds. Some of them preferred to speak Japanese than English, so they completely forgot it. This caused some problems in the 1900-1950's. In 2002 they gathered in Rasingston and decided to try to form a ninja-free Japanese country. They went to the South Pole Council. Judge Xavier didn't agree, because there were no new land. They continued to rebel, and cause trouble in South Pole City. After 7 years, in 2009 Idoreconise - the ruler of New North Etana decided to give one fifth of NNE territories to them. They established a country, but directly dependent to New North Etana. It consits of a small archipelago of islands. Soon, cities were built, and the country was rising up. Japaland and the rest of New North Etana started trading, and they both became very wealthy because of that. Japaland now Japaland is a young country, but it grew very rapidly, and is a wealthy, stable country. It supplies many things to New North Etana and vice-versa. It has its own army. Japaland and New North Etana Japalnd is considered as a territory of NNE, which self-governs. It can decide, whether it wants to be in a group with other nations. It didn't want to join NATO, so it is excluded. Cities in Japaland cannot be translated. For example がきゃ cannot be considered as Gakya. That's why Japanese is a good choice of a language to learn in New North Etana. NNE has its' own currency, and money from penguins doesn't go NNE government. It stays in the country, and the country doesn't have to give money to NNE. It is just a territory considered as part of NNE. Japaland as a territory Idoreconise allowed Japaland to become a territory of NNE. He could expand NNE further. Every territory owned by Japaland belongs to NNE. Also, the archipelago owned by Japaland is full of gold underground. Within the contract signed by Idoreconise in May, 2009 the penguins of Japaland have no rights to dig in the ground, so the whole gold goes to NNE. This is the price for freedom. Government Japaland has a very unique political system. The Government of Japaland is invested in one penguin, called the Shikoguno. The current Shikoguno is Mikishinai Katoni. All power belongs to him. The Shikoguno makes, judges, and enforces the law, but is not above it or the penguins. The Shikoguno rules for life unless found guilty of violating the Law and/or the Constitution. The criminal Shikoguno is then forced to win the votes all over again or lose the position to another. In Japaland, this is called 彼は以上のすべての開始を持っている, or "he's got to start all over". When the position of Shikoguno becomes vacant (AKA when he dies or gets impeached), the Masses hit the polls for election of a new Shikoguno. During the time that no Shikoguno is present, whoever governs New North Etana becomes the 地域の皇帝, or "Emporer Reigon", until the interregnum period ends upon the election's completion. The Governor of NNE, when Regent, holds all of the power that a Shikoguno would hold normally. All Shikoguno canidates must meet the screenings of the Shikoguno Party, which is, by Constitution, permanently in control of Japaland. Then, they all campaign until the Japaland election day, when everyone casts their votes for the Shikoguno they want. The Shikpguno is then coronated, and assumes the throne of Japaland until he dies or is impeached. Japaland has a strong relation to FRG because of the fact that it also is inhabited by the Japanese-speaking penguins. Japaland also receives military assistance by the FRG, but only limited help. Category:Countries Category:Rooms Category:parodies